Stranger than fiction, Beautiful as Aphrodite
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Amber Alexandria Ryder just lost her mother. She moves to Forks to stay with her step-dad Frank. There she meets the Cullens. When her sister comes to Forks what is the story with Anna and Jacob? EdwardxOC JacobxOC more summary inside
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No matter how I wish I could. Or how hard I try to kill Bella.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Finally I'm writing that Twilight fanfic I've always wanted to do.

Angel: She just needed to have some time away from the books to write it.

Me: That's right. If I owned Twilight Bella wouldn't even exist. Amber would.

Pandora: Well you got it by now the Oc in this fic is Amber.

Bunny: Okay so in this fic. Amber Alexandria Rosaria has lost her mother and moves to Forks because that's where her mother grew up and she wants to spend some time there with her ex step-dad to get her life in order and has transferred to Forks High School. *Takes Deep Breath*

Me: Don't hurt yourself Bunny. Deep breaths. Bella doesn't exist in this fic. I wouldn't have written it if it did. Anyway, so what will happen? Will something be stirred in Edward? Or will Amber be killed before anything can happen between them? and what do I mean by Killed? and who exactly is Amber Rosaria?

* * *

Chapter 1:

The new girl

Amber's pov

Okay so you know how everyone says 'bad things happen to good people'? Nothing could be more true about my life. I've never met my real dad, my mom died a few weeks ago. But who am I to complain? My mom's 2nd ex is letting me stay with him until I turn '20'. So I'm officially a transfer to Forks High School. I am soooo excited to be the new girl...again. In case you didn't get that, it was heavy sarcasm.

* * *

I walked out of the airplane terminal and saw Frank my mom's last husband that she divorced. I sighed. "Hey Frank."

"Hey kiddo! It's good to see you. The circumstances though could be better. I'm sorry to hear about Zelda." I always liked Frank. He was nice and really cared about me.

"You're the first to say that. Yah I agree the circumstances could be better. But it's good to see you Frank." I said setting down my bags and hugging him.

"Let's get these to the car. The rest of your stuff just arrived yesterday, so you can go ahead and get it set up in your room." he said having his driver put my bags in the trunk.

Did I mention that Frank was rich? Well he is. Now don't get me wrong I love the guy anyway, but him being rich is just a plus.

Anyway, as we drove down the road towards his huge house/cabin, I saw the High School. "Do I have to go to High School here? Can't I just be home schooled? I really don't want to be the new girl again." I sighed.

"Oh come on Alex. It'll be fun. So what I want you to do is go inside and change and then get your motorcycle and head off to school. You need to grab you schedule." he said as the car turned into the driveway. I got out and nodded.

"Well, at least I'll be able to show off my bike." I said to him as I went inside to change.

About ten minutes later I walked into the garage and took the cover off of my baby. "All hand built. By a gymnast no less." I giggled to myself as I hopped on the bike, put my lether jacket on, zipped it up and put my helmet on. "See ya Frank!" I yelled out as I sped off towards the High School, and my future.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Hey did you hear there's a new kid coming here? Frank's kid." The senseless chatter wouldn't cease, and if that wasn't bad enough, their thoughts were worse.

Emmett and Jasper walked up to me. "So I guess you heard about the new kid. Eh Ed?" Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah. Heard about it is a good term." I said grinning back.

We were outside waiting for the bell to signal that school had started when we heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road from where Frank lived.

"This must be the new kid. And he's got one sweet ride!" Emmett boomed. We all turned our attention to the motorcycle coming straight for a group of kids. At the last second, the kid on the bike lifted the front tire, and turned the bike into a parking space, leaving tire tracks on the road. "That was cool!" Emmett yelled, speaking all of our thoughts out loud.

The kid got off of the bike. But before he could take off his helmet, Jessica came up to him. I grimaced at what she was thinking. 'Idiot.' I shook my head.

"Hey. You're new here right?" that was the stupidest thing she could ever ask him.

The new kid nodded his head.

"Mind if I show you around?" There was way more in that sentence. and I hoped the new guy got the hint.

He seemed to get what she really meant and shook his head. "Thanks but I think I'll be able to find my way around by myself." the voice was muffled, and even with vampiric hearing I couldn't tell if it really was a guy.

Jessica got this look on her face like she had just smelled something really awful. There was something in her thoughts that made me double take.

:this guy sounds like a girl:

Could the new kid really be a girl? I shook my head. Can't be. Carlisle said that from what he had heard around town, the new kid came from a big city. Girls in big cities didn't like things like motorcycles...right?

Jessica stalked off at being blown off. I noticed that now Alice was standing in front of the new kid.

"Hey. I'm Alice." she said holding out her hand.

"Alex." the kid said shaking her outstretched hand. He released Alice's hand and went to take off his helmet. Boy was everyone surprised when the kid did that.

The 'new guy' was in fact a 'new girl'. She had long amber colored hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. and what was weird about her face was that there were tattoos on either side by her eyes. Almost like a phoenixes wings.

"Well, guess that answers that question." Jasper said chuckling at Emmett's shocked expression.

* * *

Back to Amber's pov

Everyone was staring at me as I got off of my bike. I shook my head, rolled my eyes under my helmet and got off of my bike. I was about to take my helmet off when a girl came up to me. Not again. This always happens to me. What? do I really look and act like a boy? I turned to face her as she started talking.

"Hey. You're new here right?" That was a stupid question.

I nodded.

"Mind if I show you around?" There was way more in that sentence then she was saying and I didn't like where it was going.

I shook my head. "Thanks but I think I'll be able to find my way around by myself." My voice was muffled and I was thankful as she scoffed and stalked away from me. But what really annoyed me is what she was thinking as she stalked off.

:this guy sounds like a girl:

I rolled my eyes and noticed another girl in front of me. She looked kind of like a pixie and had short black spiky hair and a cheerful aura.

"Hey. I'm Alice." she said holding out her hand.

"Alex." I said using my favorite nickname. It was part of my middle name but I liked it anyway. I shook her outstretched hand.

I retracted my hand and took my helmet off. The gasps around me were really starting to tick me off.

"Hey Alex, I wanna introduce you to my 'family'." I didn't understand why she used the air quotes.

"Sure." I said putting my helmet away and taking off my jacket and putting it in the trunk of my bike. I grabbed my shoulder bag and followed her over to a group of kids.

"Alex. This is Emmett," The big guy smiled.

"Yo"

"Jasper," The blond boy that looked like he was in pain smiled a little.

"Good to meet you."

"Rosalie," The blond model of a girl smiled at me.

"Alex."

"and Edward." the last boy looked at me. He had bronze hair and topaz eyes.

"Welcome to Forks Alex."

The rest of them had kind of orangeish yellow eyes. Weird. I nodded to them all.

"You guys can call me Alex. But my full name is Amber Alexandria Rosaria. Either Amber or Alex will work." I smiled at what they were thinking.

;Dude any girl who can ride a motorcycle like that is okay in my book!; I'm gonna have fun getting to know Emmett.

\She seems calm enough around us.\ Jasper's thoughts confused me a little.

|She's almost as pretty as me| I smiled at Rosalie's thoughts.

~I hope we can get to know her better. I would love another shopping buddy!~ Alice was a riot and I'd only known her about five minutes.

I tried to listen for Edward's thoughts but, where he was standing, I was getting nothing. Hmmmm even weirder.

Just then the school bell rang.

"So what's your first period Alex?" Alice asked me as we walked the halls.

"Room 103 English with Bradford." I said looking at her.

"Your first period is with Emmett. He'll take you there." Emmett seemed all to eager to take me to my first period.

"See ya around." I said over my shoulder as Emmett steered me to my first period.

* * *

Edwards pov

Time skip to lunch.

"What do you mean you can't read her thoughts?" Alice asked confused as we walked to our table.

"I mean wherever she is standing, I don't get anything. It's frustrating me." I whispered as we sat down.

Emmett and Alex joined us a few minutes later. "Hey guys!" he boomed as he sat down.

"Do you guys know how bad Emmett is in English class?" Alex said as she sat down.

We all smiled.

"He threw a paper wad at the teacher. Then got detention for it." She said with a grin.

"And then Alex followed my lead with something else." they shared a look.

"I have a air horn in my backpack. Don't ask me why I just do."

"She snuck up behind the teacher while we were working on a homework assignment and pressed down on the button. Bradford jumped about twenty feet."

"But I was back in my chair by the time he could regain his sight from being scared so bad. So he couldn't pin it on me."

"And because of that I no longer have detention." Emmett said folding his arms behind his head.

"Why?" I asked a little weary.

"Because he hit his head on the chalkbord and forgot that he even gave me detention." he said high fiving Alex.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie were all laughing with them. I just stared at Alex.

Who is she?


	2. Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No matter how I wish I could. Or how hard I try to kill Bella. Nor do I own any of the songs I use in this fic.

Disclaimer- A _disclaimer_ is where you state in plain English that you are not responsible for anything on what you have said or written. It is also something that annoys anyone who really wished they owned what they were writing about. It is also the bane of my existence. *sigh* sadly I own nothing but my charrie and the plot.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Finally I'm writing chapter 2!

Okay reasons ch 2 is soo late:

1. My parentals are out to get me; They want to turn me into the 'Golden Child'. Apparently this entails me losing my computer rights for days at a time.

2. I have been extremely sick; My brain feels like it is being lit on fire. Blow torch included. I don't know what it is yet but I hope it's not serious. My parents won't take me seriously. They think I'm a hypochondriac (or however you spell it) so they hardly take me seriously when I tell them I feel crappy.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Haunted

* * *

Amber's POV

The final bell rang and I stood up to leave the classroom. I shook my head. 'The chemistry teacher here is weird.' I sighed. I walked out into the crowded halls and groaned. 'Too many teenage minds in one place=MAJOR headache for mind readers.' I shook my head and put my headphones on and pressed play on my MP3. I reached my locker as the next song began to play.

_Louder, louder, the voices in my head  
Whispers taunting, all the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time in the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone and I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside_

Oh the irony. _Kelly Clarkson's Haunted_ started playing. It was ironic because I had just lost my mother. I closed my eyes and allowed the memories to flit across my vision.

[Flashback]

_"Mom!" I squealed as she picked me up._

_"What is it honey?" she asked me curiously._

_"Mommy I can read people's minds!" I giggled. I was only six or seven at the time._

_"Oh Amber. That's amazing honey! But you have to remember not to tell anyone unless you _absolutely_ trust them. Alright?" she said her tone serious._

_I nodded. "I promise mommy!" I giggled as she smiled and began tickling me._

[Time skip to when Amber was just turning seventeen]

_"Mom! I'm home!" No one answered. "Mom?" I looked in the living room. Nothing. The kitchen and family room were the same. "That's weird. Mom!" I ran upstairs and checked her room. "Mom where are-" I stopped short. My mother was kneeling on the floor gasping for air. "Mom!" I picked up my cell phone as I ran over to her and dialed 911. "Mom deep breaths. Hello? I need help my mother is having trouble breathing. 65th street. The house is the only blue one on the street. Alright." I hung up and prayed they got here soon._

_By the time the paramedics got to my house...my mom had passed away._

_One of the EMT's walked up to me with a grim expression on her face. "I'm sorry Ms. Ryder. Your mother didn't make it. Her lungs just seized up and stopped taking air in." she looked at me with sympathy. "We did everything we could. I'm sorry." she sounded sincere so I looked at her and thanked her for her help and walked away to call Frank._

[End Flashbacks]

_Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me, be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side  
It's not fair, just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

I came back to the present at the sound of someone calling my name. I didn't realize that Emmett had been standing next to me until he slammed my locker. I'm proud to say I didn't jump. "Emmett? Why did you slam my locker?" I asked taking one of my headphones out of my ear.

"I was calling you for the past five minutes. You didn't answer so I slammed your locker to get your attention." He grinned. "Looks like it worked after all."

Alice looked a me worried. "What were you thinking about that had you in your own world Alex?" she asked me curiously.

I looked at them. 'They all seem curious about it. Even Jasper.' I sighed. "Follow me." I said as I picked up my discarded book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I led them out of the school and towards the mountain behind it. They followed me with curious glances at each other. A little ways up I stopped and placed my bag on the ground. I located a nearby tree and jumped up into it. "I'm gonna tell you guys a little bit about my past. I know I've only known you for a few days, but I feel like I can trust you with this." I sighed and took a deep breath. "My mom died a few weeks ago. I came home from school one day and yelled to her that I was home." My eyes glazed over at the memory. "She didn't answer so I looked around the house for her. Finally I found her in her room...doubled over and having a hard time breathing. I immediately called the paramedics and told them what was going on. After that I stayed with her until they got there. I told them everything up until the point they got there. When I was done, one of the EMT's walked up to me with a grim expression on her face. She told me that my mom hadn't made it. Her lungs just seized up and stopped taking air in. She said this with sympathy, she knew my mom so I knew she meant it. They did everything they could but she died as soon as they got there.

"After that I called Frank who offered to take me in because he thought of me as a daughter even though I never knew my real dad. Frank has always been like a father to me." I sighed as I finished.

_I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside  
Now all that's left are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise_

_Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me, be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

"That's harsh Alex. I had no idea." Alice said chocking on her sobs. I could hear the sympathy in her voice.

I shrugged. "I've learned to live with it." I said staring off into the distance.

"So what's with the markings by your eyes?" Edward said. I was thankful for the change in topic.

"They're actually birthmarks." I said looking at him. 'Finally the silent one speaks!' I smiled at that thought.

"That's weird." Emmett said voicing what they were all thinking.

I shrugged again. "I knew it is. But hey my entire family is weird." I said more to myself than to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked curious.

"Well I mean my mother loved the water yet she could never go in it. I can read people's minds. I never knew my father, Frank is well...Frank and then there's...What?" They were giving me weird looks. 'What did I...OH CRAP!' I smacked my forehead. 'This is bad.' I groaned as I realized what I had just accidentally told them. "Can you pretend that you didn't hear that?" I groaned when I saw their shocked faces.

"Well this is interesting!" Emmett boomed as he laughed.

I jumped down from the tree, grabbed my bag and began to leave the mountainside.

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb, I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me, be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Rosalie groaned. "Not another one." she whispered but I could still hear her.

"What do you mean 'Another one'?" They looked at me.

"How did you hear that?" Rosalie asked me shocked.

"Uh I have perfect hearing." I lied through my teeth. 'They can't know my mother was a Mermaid!' I mentally kicked myself. 'If there's another mind reader here...wait a minute.' "It's Edward isn't it?" they looked at me again. "Oh come on. I can't read his mind and I know that mind readers can't read each others minds. It's a fact." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Edward sighed. "It's true guys. I can't read her thoughts." He looked at me. "You can't read mine?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But I can read theirs." I said indicating the others. "And I must say Emmett has a really..." I paused looking for the right word. "Obscure mind."

"So how can you read minds? I mean it's not a common trait among people." I could tell Jasper wanted to say humans.

"You don't have to hide it ya know." I said starting to lift myself back into the tree. "I already know. I mean it's pretty obvious."

"What is?" Edward asked me.

"You're all Vampires. It's alright I figured it out when I first met you. Your skin is waaaayyy to pale to me normal. Your eye color is the same and that's not normal for humans. You guys are never at school when it's sunny, I've noticed every now and then whenever Emmett, Jasper or Edward are angry at Eric when he looks over at me funny, or when Jessica gives me a hard time-Yes I've noticed that- That your eyes turn black. The signs are all there. And then there's the fact that your hair never gets longer Alice, or yours Rosalie. I'm not stupid." They looked at me stunned.

_(Where are you?)  
Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own_

_Where are you?  
(I can't survive unless I know you're with me)  
You were smiling  
You were smiling  
You were smiling_

"How do you know about Vampires in the first place?" I heard Alice gasp as Jasper asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well I guess I can tell you now. My mother was a mermaid."

Silence

More silence

....Very awkward silence.

"Well then I guess I'll just head back and get my bike." I jumped down from the tree and started towards the school again. I was halfway back when I heard Alice's happy squeal.

"ALEX WAIT!" I heard her yell after me. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"What Alice..." I looked into her head and my eyes widened. "No way." She nodded her head vigorously.

"What? What did she see?" Edward I could tell was trying to see into her mind. She looked at me.

"Edward you are not allowed to see it until it happens." Alice said linking her arm with mine as she and I skipped back to the school laughing our heads off.

"That girl is weird." Emmett laughed shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Okay so chapter two is up! Please leave a comment. I'm starting to think that no one likes the story...

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. The sister is not what she seems

A/N: Okay so it's been a while I know I've had a lot to deal with but I'm not going to bore you with the details. So here's the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: Where you state in plain English that you do not own something.

Okay so in this chapter we meet Alex's sister Anatazia, but everyone calls her Anna.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The sister is not what she seems

* * *

Alex POV

I walked out of P.E. slightly annoyed. Wait scratch that. EXTREMELY annoyed. 'Why is it soo hard for him to take a hint! When I say I don't want to go to the football game with him I mean NO!' I huffed. Then I remembered Alice's vision and brightened. "That's right I wonder when she'll get here?" It had been a few weeks since Alice had had that particular vision of seeing my sister in Forks. Though I did not know who the boy in Alice's vision was. "I wonder if they'll mind that she's a-" I stopped as I saw Emmett and the others rounding the corner to meet up with me.

"Hey guys! Whats-" I was cut off.

"That she's a what Alex?" Uh oh. I looked at Alice who looked slightly guilty.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said not even convincing myself.

Jasper gave me a look. I sighed.

"Fine but we can't talk here. Come on, you can come over to my house, Frank is gone for the weekend." Once we got to my house I let them in and they followed me to the living room. "Okay what do you want to know?"

Edward spoke up. "Who is that girl in Alice's vision? And why was she with Jacob?" Okay so at least now I know the boys name.

"The girl was my year older sister Anatazia. And before I go on who is Jacob?"

It was Rosalie who spoke up. "He's a Werewolf, he lives in La Push."

That made more sense now. "Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out what my sister is."

Silence reigned for a few moments then..

Edward sighed. "Fine but we will find out. She's not a mermaid?"

I shook my head. "Different father. So I'm guessing you and the wolves don't get along all that well?"

They all exchanged looks. Alice spoke up. "We all have a natural aversion to each other. It's more like we can't stand their smell than anything else. And the same goes for them." I nodded.

"Alright. Well that makes more sense out of the vision at least." I turned back to Alice. "Do you know when she'll be here?"

"Tonight, maybe early tomorrow." she replied.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at my new sister.

"So what is your sister like?" Emmett asked.

"Well how do I put this. Okay she's always been like one of the guys. She'd rather be out hiking then at the mall shopping. And she'd rather be hunting then doing anything else."

"What do you mean by hunting?" Jasper asked curious.

"Well she's, man this is hard to explain. She was created by a council of elders in the underground to be kind of like the perfect fighting machine. It's hard to explain unless you've seen her in action." They nodded content with the explanation.

* * *

In La Push Anatazia's POV

"Oh come on Paul! Is that the best you got?" I laughed at his expression. It was so easy to get him mad. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Anna! Long time no see!" I turned facing my other childhood friend.

"Hey Jake!" I said running over to hug him. "You grew." He chuckled.

"Well it kind of comes with the territory of being a Werewolf."

'And being the rightful Alpha but I can't say that out loud.' "Ya your right. So how have you guys been?"

We sat talking for a while. I learned several things that made me think. Jared had imprinted on Kim, Quil had imprinted on little Claire -which I thought was cute since he acted like the older protective brother for her. Sam had imprinted on Emily causing a rift between the pack and Leah-who I learned was the second girl to become a Werewolf- and Paul had imprinted on Jake's older sister Rachael. Also that the Cullens were Vampires which had caused them all to start phasing in the first place.

"So what's been up with you Anna?" I sighed at the question.

"My mother died about a month ago. My sister moved here to be with Frank. She goes to Forks High School, but I'll be going to High school on the rez." I smiled as they all cheered at that little bit of information.

"I'm sorry about your mom Anna." Sam said interrupting the celebration of me going back to school on the rez.

I shrugged. "Well ya'll know my history so you know she wasn't really my mom but she was like a mother to me. Thanks Sam."

"Speaking of your sister, I think I saw her with the Cullens the other day." Embry spoke up.

I nodded. "Ya I knew Carlisle a while ago, he's a nice guy. Once you get past the smell." I said making them laugh. "Well I'm gonna go see if I can find my little sis. I'll see you guys later!" I walked for all of about five minutes when I heard someone running behind me.

"Anna! Wait up!" I stopped and smiled as I saw Jake running up to me. "I'll come with you. I need to make my patrol tonight anyway." I smiled looking into his soft brown eyes.

Suddenly I felt a tug towards him. 'Oh wow. Did he just?'

I could tell he was thinking the same thing so we continued walking while I contemplated the fact that my best friend had just imprinted on me.

We soon came upon a house in the woods and I heard voices coming from inside. "Is this the Cullens house?" He nodded. I smiled and ran up to the front door. Not bothering to knock I walked right in, and spotting Carlisle ran over and hugged him. "Hey Doc! Long time no see!" I pulled away as I heard Jake walk in and smiled at the confused good doctor. "Carlisle. It's me Anna. I didn't think I changed that much."

He seemed to remember something and looked at me. "It's nice to see you again Anna. And yes you have changed since last I saw you." he said smiling.

I looked around and spotted another familiar face. "ALICE!" I ran over and hugged my old friend. "How's life?" she laughed at the inside joke.

It seemed like I was being stared at and looked over at Jake. "Jacob Black! Why didn't you tell me Alice was here?" I said fake glaring at him.

He shrugged, holding back a laugh. "You never asked?"

I laughed at his expression. I turned back to Alice. "When did you become a Cullen? Last time I saw you was in the Mental Ward. Though if you ask me those guards were more mental than a lot of the 'patients' there."

After they all explained their stories I checked my watch. "Yikes! I better hurry, I want to surprise my little sister." I looked at Alice. "Unless she already knows I'm here?"

"She doesn't know the exact time of your arrival though Anna." I smiled at the pixie and waved. "It was nice meeting ya'll. Bye Doc!" I grabbed Jake and ran towards Franks house.

* * *

Back with the Cullens Normal POV...

"Is it just me or is that girl strange?" Edward asked looking at his family.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "She is a little strange but she is a member of the underground council after all." they all looked at him. "Well Alex said earlier she was created by them, she is also the last member of that council. So it's granted that she'll be a little stranger than normal. Though she can't remember much of her past."

Alice smiled. "And Jake seems to have imprinted on his old friend as well." she laughed dancing out of the room leaving her family confused.

Emmett laughed. "This should be interesting."

* * *

With Anna and Jake in Anna's POV

Running through the forest made me remember my childhood with Jake, I smiled and started running faster. "Come on Jake! I want to see my sister!" I laughed as he caught up with me.

We came to a halt in front of Franks house. I smiled and nodded to Jake. We walked up to the front door and I knocked.

A few moments later we heard footsteps. "I'm coming!" I heard Alex's voice come from inside. "What?" she said opening the door, but upon seeing me she halted and smiled. "ANNA!"

"Hey Alex how ya been?" I said as she hugged me with her death grip. "Alex...need...air..." she let go and I laughed.

Her gaze went from me to Jake and back again. She looked at me with the 'who-is-the-hot-guy-standing-next-to-you-and-is-he-dating-you?' look. I nodded. "Alex this is Jacob Black one of my old friends from the rez. Jake this is my 'sister'" I used air quotes. "Alex Rosaria."

After we caught up I looked at my watch again. "Man, we spent a lot of time catching up with Carlisle and Alice. I'll see ya tomorrow Alex. I've got to get my stuff together to go to school on Monday."

"Where are you going to school?" she asked. I smiled.

"Quilleute High. It's on the rez. I can't go to Forks High School Alex, I have to stay with the Pack." she nodded and hugged me.

"It was nice seeing you again. Come back on Monday Frank will be here." I nodded. "It was nice meeting you Jacob!" she called to him.

"Same here, and my friends call me Jake." he said over his shoulder and smiled. With that we started to head back in the now fading daylight.

* * *

"So Jake do you mind if I come patrolling with you? I haven't really stretched my legs in a while." He grinned and nodded.

"Sure. Come on I'll show you the patrol route." he left me standing while he went into the trees to phase. When he came back out, I was now staring at a 6 foot tall wolf with russet colored fur, and Jake's brown eyes. I smiled.

"It really does suit you Jake. But unlike you, I learned how to phase with my clothes on." I said phasing into my Blood Wolf form. My black fur wasn't as long as my hair and I had a earring in one ear that symbolized the fact that I was once the Alpha of my old pack. A streak of red fur cut my face in half in a jagged line from my forehead to my nose. I also had red fur streaked here and there on my back and legs as well. Shaking off the feeling of the phase I looked over at Jake who looked restless. I rolled my eyes at him. _Alright lets go then. If your so eager to go lets go._

He smiled._ Alright just keep up and don't get lost._

I barked a laugh._ I think it's you who needs to keep up with me._ With that we started to patrol the borders of La Push._  
_

* * *

A/N: Okay you know the drill review please? I still need feedback and I want to know what you think of Anna.


End file.
